


Rain in my Eyes

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Elijah Shorts [1]
Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would hate to see you cry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain in my Eyes

 

The world is gray in gray as far as the eye can see, bereaved of any color. The rain that's falling on the rooftop creates an irritating and inescapable sound.

Josh smokes with haste. Staring out into the blur behind the kitchen window, he waits, lighting another cigarette on the previous, flicking the butt into the cold dishwater.

However much he squints, he can't discern any movement from those caused by the weather, but hope hasn't abandoned him yet. When he spots a figure approaching, he can't believe his eyes. A choked, “Thank you,” on his lips, Josh rushes to the front door.

Elijah is sodden. Raindrops have caught in his lashes, framing his eyes in silver.

“Sorry I missed lunch,” he says, as if he had not stormed off after the argument. As if he had not threatened to leave for good this time.

“I burnt it.” 

Elijah flashes a half-hearted grin. “Is this a tear?” he says, not touching the wet trace on Josh's cheek.

“It's only the rain.”

“Good. I would hate to see you cry.”

“I won't. Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Contrelamontre's** weather challenge.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
